Un Triangle, Quatre Côtés
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Love Triangle Much?" de EsteVamp4998 : Kyoko joue dans un nouveau drama appelé "Can It Be? Will It Be?". A son grand dam, elle joue quelqu'un d'amoureux et déteste son rôle. Et puis elle apprend que Ren et Sho ont aussi des rôles dans ce drama. Est-ce que Kyoko va tomber amoureuse de l'un deux ? Et pourquoi Reino est là lui aussi ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Qu'est-il arrivé à Hana ?

_Auteur : EsteVamp4998_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Résumé complet : Kyoko Mogami va jouer dans un nouveau drama appelé "Can It Be? Will It Be?". Elle n'aime pas vraiment son rôle mais Lory lui a forcé la main pour qu'elle le fasse et devinez quoi, son personnage est un ange qui tombe amoureux d'un gars riche et avec qui elle est toute sentimentale. Horrible n'est-ce pas ? Kyoko découvre ensuite qui jouera le garçon en question. Un autre personnage qui aime celui de Kyoko dans le drama fera bientôt battre son cœur en dehors des répétitions. Pauvre Kyoko, pour lequel tombera-t-elle ? Ou pour aucun des deux peut-être ? Juste quand Kyoko se dit que ça ne peut pas être pire, un autre gars débarque, c'est un rebelle et il aime le personnage de Kyoko dans le drama. Mais pour qui son cœur à l'écran battra-t-il ? Est-ce que Kyoko partagera les sentiments du personnage qu'elle incarne ? Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, lisez "Un Triangle, Quatre Côtés" !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Qu'est-il arrivé à Hana ?

* * *

Kyoko Mogami était dans sa chambre, fixant la petite enveloppe orange vif qui était posée sur la table. Elle était assise en tailleur devant cette enveloppe spéciale qui contenait les résultats de son audition pour le nouveau drama appelé "Can It Be? Will It Be?".

Kyoko avait passé l'audition pour l'un des personnages principaux. Une fille diabolique qui trompait la galerie et qui s'appelait Hana. Kyoko admirait Hana parce que jusque-là elle avait toujours prit ce qui lui revenait de droit mais un jour cette fille qui s'appelait Suki s'était mise entre elle et Takaya, le garçon qui lui plaisait. Kyoko ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'admirait autant mais c'était sans doute parce qu'elle était riche, vivait dans un manoir et portait toujours des robes. Oh comme Kyoko aurait aimé vivre comme une princesse !

Kyoko se mit une claque pour s'arrêter de rêver : "Idiote ! Ouvre juste cette satanée enveloppe et qu'on en finisse !"

"Bon je me lance !" Kyoko tendit lentement la main vers l'enveloppe. Elle prit une grande inspiration et tout doucement en faisant très attention elle l'ouvrit. Elle ferma les yeux et d'une main sortit le contenu de l'enveloppe avant de les rouvrir d'un coup. Elle tenait une feuille de papier violet à paillettes qui brillait de mille feux. "Wow, qu'est-ce que c'est beau ! Pourquoi ça brille autant ? C'est cher comme papier on dirait," Kyoko se remit une claque, "Kyoko arrête de perdre ton temps ! Lis !" Kyoko prit une autre grande inspiration avant de se mettre à lire la lettre les doigts tremblants :

_**Chère Kyoko Mogami,**_

_**Nous avons absolument adoré votre performance pour le personnage d'Hana ! Vous étiez si gentille et si douce quand vous parliez avec Takaya ! Et puis vous nous avez montré votre côté diabolique avec Suki ! Une performance des plus remarquables !**_

_**Vous êtes une actrice si douée que nous vous offrons un rôle dans "Can It Be? Will It Be?" : Nous voulons que vous jouiez Suki ! Vous étiez tellement adorable l'autre jour en tant qu'Hana que nous avions l'impression d'être avec Suki. Il faut dire que vous nous avez fichu une peur bleue quand vous vous êtes mise en colère ! Vous seriez excellente en Suki, nous en sommes tous persuadés, même si vous avez auditionné pour Hana ce n'est pas grave nous comprenons.**_

_**Veuillez m'appeler pour me dire que vous acceptez de jouer le rôle de Suki ! Mes coordonnées sont en bas de page. Veuillez m'appeler dès que possible car il faut que tous les acteurs se réunissent au plus tôt pour voir tous les détails techniques et puis la construction de vos caractères et leur évolution au fil de la série.**_

_**Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à m'écrire. Je vous remercie d'avoir auditionné et je vous prie de me contacter au plus tôt. J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous et d'être votre réalisateur ! Faisons de "Can It Be? Will It Be?" le meilleur drama que le Japon ait jamais connu !**_

**_Sincèrement_**_**,**_

**_Maru Chang, réalisateur de "Can It Be? Will It Be?"_**

Quand Kyoko eut fini de lire la lettre du réalisateur elle la reposa sur la table.

"Je suis Suki et pas Hana ? Suki est une fille adorable qui ressemble à un ange tombé sur Terre et qui tombe follement amoureuse de Takaya ! Je ne peux pas être sentimentale avec quelqu'un pour qui ça va être réciproque en plus ! J'ai abandonné toutes ces conneries sentimentales !"

Kyoko sauta sur ses pieds en mettant son sac à l'épaule, prit la lettre et l'enveloppe sur la table, mit ses chaussures, sortit de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de partir à toute allure sur son vélo sans dire au revoir aux propriétaires ou aux habitués du restaurant.

Kyoko était en mission : aller râler auprès de Sawara qu'il y avait une erreur quelque part parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouer Suki, ah ça non !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Pauvre ou rusé Président

_Auteur : EsteVamp4998_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Pauvre ou rusé Président

* * *

Sawara était au téléphone quand il vit Kyoko se diriger droit sur lui. Il sourit et lui fit un signe de la main avant de désenchanter : elle n'avait pas l'air contente. Il frissonna, dit qu'il rappellerait plus tard, raccrocha avant que son interlocuteur ne réponde et se cacha sous le bureau juste au cas où. Et non pas parce que la climatisation de l'étage venait brusquement d'enclencher Les Grands Froids ou qu'il avait du mal à déglutir à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de son bureau les sourcils froncés. (Après tout, il ne pouvait pas voir les apparitions qui tourbillonnaient autour de Kyoko quand elle était de mauvais poil comme en ce moment-même).

Kyoko posa avec fracas sur le bureau de Sawara la lettre et l'enveloppe qu'elle avait apporté. "Je sais que vous êtes là-dessous, Sawara-san !"

Sawara essaya de ne rien laisser paraître en se relevant. "Ah bonjour Mogami-san !"

Le visage de Kyoko s'éclaira et Sawara déglutit. C'était le calme avant la tempête. "Sawara-san, je suis prise pour le drama dont vous m'aviez parlé !"

Sawara se redressa complètement. "Bravo ! Bien joué ! Je sais qu'il va avoir du succès et avec toi en vedette les offres vont pleuvoir après ça. Quand es-tu sensée commencer ?"

"Je dois encore appeler le réalisateur pour en parler."

"Oh bien sûr. Et si tu l'appelais maintenant ?" Sawara poussa son téléphone vers Kyoko.

Kyoko prit un air très sérieux. Sawara dût se racler la gorge, il avait un peu de mal à respirer d'un coup. "Ah Sawara-san, c'est qu'il y a un problème, je n'ai pas eu le rôle d'Hana."

"Mo-mogami-san, mais qui a pu, tu es la plus ef... je veux dire tu fais très bien les rôles de jeunes filles diaboliques alors je ne comprends pas, tu es Hana, tout le monde est d'accord là dessus, alors comment... tu es prise pour "Can It Be? Will It Be?" tu es sûre ?"

Kyoko hocha la tête.

"Bon. Mais tu sais, un rôle sur ce drama est déjà une très bonne chose pour ta carrière. C'est juste, pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi malheureuse si tu as été prise ?"

"Vous ne comprenez pas, Sawara-san. J'ai auditionné pour Hana mais ils m'ont trouvé trop effrayante ! Ils m'ont donné un rôle débile !"

*Trop effrayante, hein ?* Pensa Sawara. "Quel rôle débile ?" Demanda-t-il à voix haute, curieux.

On sentait que Kyoko se retenait d'exploser. "Le rôle principal, Suki !"

"Mais c'est génial ça, Mogami-san !" Sawara était nerveux mais essayait de ne pas le montrer. "Tu as décroché le rôle principal ! Il devait y avoir beaucoup de monde qui en rêvait ! Le réalisateur t'a choisi toi, ce n'est pas rien !"

Les apparitions encerclèrent Sawara qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait soudainement.

*J'ai l'impression de me faire écraser !* Pensa-t-il.

"Savez-vous quelle est la personnalité de Suki, Sawara-san ?"

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite, incapable de prononcer un mot.

"Suki est une adorable jeune fille qui ..."

Il leva les bras au ciel comme pour dire que c'était super mais le regard noir de Kyoko le stoppa net au milieu de son geste.

"Une adorable jeune fille qui tombe a-m-o-u-r-e-u-s-e de Takaya ! Elle est toute mignonne et toute timide quand elle est avec lui !"

Sawara la regardait sans comprendre.

"L'amour, Sawara-san ! C'est le problème avec Suki !"

*Mais il y a de l'amour dans tous les dramas ! C'est ce qui les fait se vendre comme des petits pains ! En quoi est-ce un problème ?* Pensa Sawara.

"J'ai abandonné toutes ces conneries sentimentales ! Je ne peux pas jouer une idiote qui tombe amoureuse ! Et s'il la larguait à la fin, hein ?"

*Mais je croyais qu'elle était amoureuse de Sho Fuwa et de Ren Tsuruga moi !* Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Kyoko. Il fut surpris de voir _qui_ épiait leur conversation depuis tout à l'heure. Sawara regarda Kyoko et secoua la tête pour lui dire de se taire. Si elle continuait à se plaindre de l'amour, la personne qui l'écoutait allait se mettre dans tous ses états, elle était comme ça, mais quand même, Kyoko devait faire attention quand elle parlait. Sawara se rappela la première fois où Kyoko avait brisé le cœur de cette personne à son audition pour L.M.E..

Kyoko continuait sa diatribe : "Non mais franchement ! Avoir l'air amoureux ne devrait même pas être du jeu d'acteur et ... Sawara-san, pourquoi secouez-vous la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?"

Sawara désigna du menton quelqu'un dans le dos de Kyoko.

"Hein ?" Kyoko se retourna et sursauta.

Lory Takarada, le Président de L.M.E., la regardait d'un air désespéré. Il était habillé en Prince Indien.

"L'Amour c'est pas des conneries !" S'exclama-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Les apparitions de Kyoko se désintéressèrent de Sawara pour retourner avec la rouquine.

Maria, la petite-fille du Président, était restée à la porte.

"Onee-sama, si j'étais toi je courrais après grand-père."

"Tu as raison, Maria-chan !" Kyoko courut après le Président, laissant la lettre et l'enveloppe sur le bureau de Sawara.

Après avoir traversé la moitié des locaux de L.M.E., avoir bousculé des gens et s'être excusée profusément à chaque fois, Kyoko parvint au bureau du Président. A chaque fois que le Président était triste il se calfeutrait dans ses appartements pour regarder son drama préféré en mangeant des chocolats.

Kyoko tapa à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit ou vient lui ouvrir. "Président, j'aimerais vous parler. Excusez-moi mais j'entre." Kyoko entra dans le bureau. Comme elle s'y attendait, le Président mangeait des chocolats en regardant un drama, essuyant une larme sur sa joue au moment où il la vit. Sa télé était immense ! Son bureau aussi mais c'était à prévoir pour le Président de L.M.E. vu combien il était riche et puissant.

"Ah Mogami-kun ! Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire !" Le Président était sur un canapé rose fuchsia avec un gros bol de truffes fourrées au chocolat sur les genoux. Il s'était changé, ayant troqué la tenue de Prince Indien pour des vêtements plus sobres, enfin si un tel mot existait pour lui.

"D'accord," Kyoko referma la porte derrière elle avant de s'asseoir à côté du Président sur le canapé.

Le Président mit en pause son drama et posa le bol après avoir proposer des chocolats à Kyoko. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle.

"Mogami-kun, ça m'attriste de savoir que tu ne veux pas jouer le rôle de Suki parce qu'elle est amoureuse et le montre quand elle est avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Je t'ai placé dans la section Love Me pour que tu réapprennes à aimer. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas progressé tant que ça depuis que tu y es."

"Mais, Président, c'est vraiment bizarre pour moi que d'avoir l'air follement amoureuse et de faire ma nunuche à l'écran, je ne pense pas y arriver."

"Pourtant c'était ce qu'Hana faisait au début avec Takaya, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Oui mais c'était différent. Suki fait vraiment crétine à côté d'Hana."

"Mogami-kun."

"Oui, Président ?"

"Je veux que tu joues le rôle de Suki."

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Je crois que si tu joues Suki tu réapprendras à aimer petit à petit."

"Président, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée !"

"Oh que si, tu me remercieras plus tard," le Président lui sourit d'un air cryptique.

"Mais monsieur !"

"Pas de mais, Mogami-kun, j'ai foi en toi, tu vas faire une splendide Suki."

Le Président se leva. "Mogami-kun, appelle Maru Chang et dis-lui que tu acceptes son offre !"

Kyoko se leva aussi. "Mais !"

"Vas-y tout de suite ! Appelle-le et dis-lui que tu es d'accord pour jouer Suki !"

"Attendez !"

Le Président poussa gentiment mais fermement Kyoko hors de son bureau. "Mogami-kun, soit tu l'appelles soit c'est moi qui l'appelle et je t'assure que tu ne veux pas choisir l'alternative."

Kyoko se retourna aussitôt.

"D'accord, d'accord, je vais le faire !" S'écria-t-elle.

"Allez, fais honneur à L.M.E. ! Et bonne chance !" Le Président referma la porte derrière elle et Kyoko pouvait l'entendre glousser derrière le panneau de bois.

Kyoko appela l'ascenseur et soupira. Elle débattait avec sa conscience. *Que vais-je faire ? Si je joue Suki je pourrai craquer sur celui qui joue Takaya ! Ah non ! Si c'est le cas je redeviendrai comme avant et je ne veux pas que ça m'arrive ! Non ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne veux pas causer d'ennuis à L.M.E. ! Bon ben il faut que j'appelle le réalisateur et accepte. Mais où ai-je bien pu mettre sa lettre ?* Kyoko fouilla ses poches et son sac mais n'y trouva ni la lettre ni l'enveloppe qu'elle avait apportés. *Et si c'était encore dans le bureau de Sawara-san ?* Elle entra en trombe dans l'ascenseur quand il arriva et ne reconnut pas Ren Tsuruga qui en sortait.

*Tiens c'est pas Mogami-san ?* Pensa Ren en se dirigeant vers le bureau du Président que Kyoko venait de quitter. Il frappa avant d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

"Ah Ren !" Le Président avait l'air content de le voir. Il avait repris sa place sur son canapé rose avec son bol de chocolats sur les genoux et sa télécommande dans la main. "Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, Ren."


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ça sonne enfin

_Auteur : EsteVamp4998_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ça sonne enfin

* * *

"Vous vouliez me voir, Président ?" Ren Tsuruga prit place à côté du puéril Président (qui aimait tout autant un bon drama que de parler de Kyoko à Ren).

"Ren," le Président mit en pause son épisode, posa la télécommande et le bol, et se tourna vers l'acteur numéro 1 de L.M.E., "as-tu auditionné pour ce drama dont je t'ai parlé le mois dernier ?"

Ren esquissa un sourire. Ça c'était une question facile. "Oui, pour l'un des rôles principaux."

"As-tu décroché le rôle ?" Le Président avait les yeux brillants et sautillait sur place. Même si le Président connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être excité de l'entendre.

"J'ai reçu la réponse ce matin."

"Oh, oh ! Tu l'as lu ?" Il se pencha vers Ren, trépignant d'impatience.

*Pourquoi ça l'intéresse autant ?* Ren restait perplexe devant la réaction du Président. "Oui je l'ai lu," répondit-il distinctement.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça disait ?"

"Que le réalisateur de "Can It Be? Will It Be?" a beaucoup aimé mon audition."

"Et ? Dis-moi !" Le Président était maintenant assis en tailleur sur le canapé, tourné vers Ren, avec les coudes sur les genoux et les mains sur les joues, comme un enfant voulant entendre la fin de l'histoire.

"Et qu'il me donne le rôle de Takaya ..."

"OUI !" Le Président sauta en l'air, tira Ren par les bras pour qu'il se lève du canapé et le regarda avec un sourire qui lui faisait le tour de la tête. "Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire, Ren ?"

*Justement, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Président ? Vous n'avez jamais été aussi excité pour tous mes autres rôles depuis que nous nous connaissons. Qu'est-ce que vous complotez ?* C'est ce que Ren voulait dire mais il se retient. Au lieu de ça il choisit une réponse des plus diplomates : "Que je vais gagner en fans lycéennes."

"Oui ça aussi mais," le Président marqua une pause et sourit d'un air cryptique à Ren, "tu vas devoir briser le cœur de Suki, l'autre personnage principal, en plus de celui de tes millions de fans, parce que tes parents n'approuvent pas de ta relation avec elle mais," le Président gloussa, "ça ne fait rien parce que tu auras une liaison secrète avec Suki sans que les médias l'apprennent puisque après tout tu es l'héritier de la plus célèbre marque de maquillage de l'archipel !"

"Oui, je suis au courant, j'ai lu la biographie de mon personnage, même si je ne suis pas très ravi de ce passage nous verrons ce que le réalisateur a en dire."

Le Président fronça les sourcils. "Rabat-joie."

Ren était perplexe. "Pardon ? Je n'étais pas sensé le savoir ?"

Le Président soupira. "Bien sûr que tu étais sensé le savoir mais je suis très surpris que tu ne fasses aucun commentaire sur la relation entre Takaya et Suki dans la série. Je me suis bien dit que tu n'avais pas fait attention mais toi et _elle _devez avoir l'air vraiment amoureux," le Président soupira de nouveau et se rassit sur son canapé rose fuchsia en faisant la moue.

Ren se rassit à côté du Président. "Elle c'est Suki, c'est ça ?"

"Oui, enfin non, je veux dire ..." Le Président s'arrêta de parler et considéra Ren, qui le regardait l'air perdu. "Est-ce que Mogami-kun t'a dit dans quel drama elle allait apparaître prochainement ?"

"Non, elle ne m'a rien dit. Pourquoi ?"

"Oh ce n'est rien, juste une question qui me trottait dans la tête," le Président sourit en tournant le dos à Ren et se leva. "Eh bien Ren je dois emmener Maria voir son père, il vient juste de rentrer au pays et il _meurt_ d'envie de la voir ! Depuis la petite fête de Mogami-kun et de Maria pour Noël les deux sont plus proches qu'avant."

Ren se leva aussi et fit face au Président. "Ah oui, Maria-chan me parle beaucoup de son père dernièrement, elle est très contente de pouvoir enfin le revoir au lieu de lui envoyer des emails."

"N'est-ce pas !" Le visage du Président s'éclaira. "Ren, n'est-ce pas l'heure de ta séance photos ?"

"Oui mais comment ... ?"

"Je suis le Président, voyons !" Le Président poussa gentiment Ren hors de son bureau. "Allez, fais honneur à L.M.E. !" Le Président sourit.

"Attendez, Président ..."

"Et bonne chance !" Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Ren pouvait l'entendre courir à son bureau et décrocher son téléphone. Il allait s'en aller sans demander son reste quand il entendit à qui parlait le Président. "Yashiro, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre !" S'exclamait joyeusement le Président. *Qu'est-ce qu'ils manigancent tous les deux ? En tout cas on dirait bien que Yashiro sera en retard pour ma séance. Mais pourquoi diable le Président tenait tant à ce que je sois pris dans "Can It Be? Will It Be?" ?* Ren prit l'ascenseur en soupirant. Il découvrirait tôt ou tard dans quoi il avait mis les pieds.

* * *

"Ah te voilà Mogami-san !" Sawara vit Kyoko venir vers lui. Il vient à sa rencontre avec l'enveloppe et la lettre qu'elle avait laissés sur son bureau.

"Merci beaucoup, Sawara-san !" Kyoko récupéra ses biens et les considéra en silence un moment.

"Euh Mogami-san, quelque chose ne va pas ?" Demanda Sawara-san.

"Oh pardon Sawara-san, c'est juste que je dois, je dois..."

"Tu dois quoi ?"

"Je dois appeler le réalisateur et lui dire que j'accepte de jouer Suki dans "Can It Be? Will It Be?" !" Kyoko faisait la grimace. "Le Président veut que je dise oui alors que je préfère jouer Hana."

L'une des apparitions de Kyoko apparut sur son épaule. _"Ne t'inquiète pas Kyoko ! Tu peux retourner dans son bureau et le menacer de quitter si tu n'as pas le rôle d'Hana !_"

Kyoko répondit à l'apparition en chuchotant. "Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je veux travailler pour L.M.E. ! C'est juste que ça m'énerve que personne ne m'écoute : je suis faite pour jouer Hana !"

_"Et si nous lui rendions une petite visite et que nous lui expliquions que c'est dans son meilleur intérêt que de te laisser faire ce que tu veux ? Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée, hein, qu'en dis-tu ?"_

"Attendez, quand vous parlez de lui rendre une petite visite, vous voulez dire vous tous là ?"

_"Je suis sûr qu'il verra la lumière quand on en aura fini avec lui."_

"Non non non ! Surtout pas ! Je ne veux pas que le Président soit blessé ! Non merci ! Oubliez ça je vais l'écouter."

_"Tu en es sûre ? Je t'assure que ce ne serait pas un problème de ..."_

"Oui, certaine ! Maintenant disparaissez !" Kyoko se boucha les oreilles. Tout le monde la regardait. *Mais à qui parle-t-elle ?* Se disaient-ils.

"Euh, Mogami-san, tout va bien ?" Demanda Sawara.

"Oui oui, je me préparais juste avant de passer mon coup de fil. Je peux utiliser votre téléphone, Sawara-san ?"

"Oui bien sûr, tu cherches à joindre le réalisateur du drama c'est ça ?"

"Oui, c'est ça. Merci. Voilà son numéro."

Elle lui redonna la lettre et il composa le numéro en bas de page. Il lui passa ensuite le téléphone et alla se chercher un café pour la laisser téléphoner en paix. Personne ne décrocha avant la quatrième sonnerie. Et puis un homme parla.

_"Yo ? Maru Chang à l'appareil. Si c'est une fille qui m'appelle, sachez que je suis le réalisateur le plus canon du cinéma !"_

"Allô ?" Kyoko avait dû mal comprendre.

_"Oh vous êtes une fille ? Vous m'avez entendu hein ? Je suis le réalisateur le plus canon du cinéma ! Vous le saviez déjà ?"_

*Est-ce que c'est vraiment le réalisateur ? On dirait qu'il a la grosse tête* Pensa Kyoko avant de répondre à Maru Chang. "Oui j'avais entendu la première fois et oui je suis bien une fille."

_"Ah c'est cool. Bon, pourquoi vous m'appelez ? Vous voulez un rencard c'est ça ?"_

"Euh non merci." Kyoko essaya de se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas possible, son nouveau réalisateur ne pouvait pas être un playboy, c'était interdit ! Enfin elle aurait bien voulu que ce le soit.

_"Vous êtes toujours là ?"_

"Oui je suis toujours là, désolée ! Euh.. je vous appelle parce que vous m'avez dit dans la lettre de le faire si j'acceptais d'être ..."

_"Parlez plus fort, mon cœur."_

*Comment il m'a appelé ?* Pensa Kyoko avant de décider de laisser couler. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança : "D'être Ha-Suki pour "Can It Be? Will It Be?. Oui. Voilà, j'accepte. Je confirme plutôt. Désolée."

_"Kyoko Mogami ! Wow, qu'est-ce que ça change les voix le téléphone ! Navré de ne pas t'avoir reconnu plus tôt, Mogami-san. C'est vraiment super que tu sois d'accord pour jouer Suki !"_

"Oui, effectivement, j'apprendrai beaucoup de choses à jouer un personnage au caractère si particulier."

_"Je sais que tu feras un travail du tonnerre ! Alors es-tu libre demain pour rencontrer les autres ? Il faut que je vous réunisse au plus vite. Nous avons un drama à tourner, jeune fille !"_

"A quelle heure ce sera ?"

_"Je n'ai pas encore reçu la confirmation de tout le monde alors donne-moi un numéro sur lequel te joindre et je te communiquerai l'heure et l'endroit dès que je les aurai."_

"D'accord, mais comment savez-vous que ce n'est pas avec mon téléphone que je vous appelle ? Vous avez des pouvoirs magiques !"

Le réalisateur éclata de rire._ "Quelle imagination. J'ai juste déjà reçu un appel de quelqu'un d'autre sur ce numéro, mon cœur."_

Kyoko se sentait un peu honteuse. "Ah d'accord... euh je vais vous donner mon numéro alors, c'est le ..."

_"Attends ! Laisse-moi noter ça sur une feuille."_

Kyoko lui donna son numéro de portable et le numéro du restaurant. Il la remercia encore une fois et lui assura qu'elle allait faire une Suki géniale. *Eh bien ça ne devrait pas être si horrible que ça de faire Suki. J'ai hâte de rencontrer les autres !* Elle se tourna vers Sawara : "Merci beaucoup Sawara-san de m'avoir laissé utiliser votre téléphone !"

"De rien, Mogami-san."

"Bon il est l'heure de mettre mon uniforme de Love Me ! Au revoir !" Kyoko se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour y retrouver ses deux amies de la section Love Me.


	4. Chapitre 4 : La Punition Ultime 1Partie

_Auteur : EsteVamp4998_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La Punition Ultime Première Partie

* * *

"Kanae ! Chiori !" Arrivée au vestiaire de la section Love Me, Kyoko ouvrit la porte en grand sans frapper avant. Kanae Kotonami et Chiori Amamiya étaient toutes les deux en train de s'habiller quand Kyoko entra. Les deux filles se retournèrent vers elle.

"Kyoko, mais qu'est-ce que...!" S'exclama Kanae.

"Hein ? Kyoko !" Renchérit en cœur Chiori.

Cette dernière vit par-dessus l'épaule de Kyoko un homme en costume noir derrière la rouquine, s'étant visiblement arrêté car intrigué par les exclamations des filles. Il fixait les jeunes femmes alors qu'elles étaient encore en soutien-gorge. Kanae le remarqua à son tour. L'homme se mit à rougir mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de se rincer l'œil.

"Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?" Demanda Kyoko.

Kanae, reprenant ses esprits la première, hurla à Kyoko de fermer la foutue porte tandis que Chiori devenait rouge comme une pivoine et se figeait sur place de mortification.

Surprise mais comprenant enfin la situation, Kyoko referma violemment la porte et puisqu'elle n'était pas vraiment entrée dans le vestiaire elle se retrouva dehors avec le pervers. Se retournant aussitôt elle lui tomba dessus : "Non mais ça va pas ! Vous sortez d'où ? Vous n'avez rien vu, vous m'entendez ? Rien vu du tout ! Oubliez ça !"

Le pervers se racla la gorge et partit en courant, Kyoko continuant de lui crier dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle du couloir. Elle soupira pour se calmer et désormais toute timide tapa doucement à la porte du vestiaire en demandant si elles avaient fini de se changer. Kanae lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas à demander puisque c'était une fille et qu'elle pouvait entrer. Kyoko obtempéra, faisant bien attention cette fois à refermer la porte derrière elle, et puis se dirigea vers son casier. Kanae et Chiori finissaient de fermer leurs vestes pour compléter leur uniforme rose vif.

"Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi on doit porter des trucs pareils, enfin ..." Kanae soupira. "Alors Kyoko, pourquoi étais-tu si excitée de nous voir ?"

Kyoko prit son uniforme dans son casier avant de répondre. "Ah oui ! Devinez quoi !" Kyoko se retourna pour faire face à Kanae et Chiori qui étaient maintenant assises sur un banc au milieu du vestiaire à attendre que la rouquine leur raconte toute l'histoire. Elles comprirent qu'elle ne dirait rien tant qu'elles ne joueraient pas son jeu.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Chiori.

"Quoi ..." Soupira Kanae.

Kyoko enfilait son tee-shirt. "J'ai un rôle dans un nouveau drama !" Dit-elle joyeusement avant d'avoir l'air sombre. "Mais je dois jouer une fille amoureuse !"

Kanae et Chiori se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

"Hé, pourquoi vous vous marrez ?" Demanda Kyoko en s'habillant à toute vitesse.

"Parce que tu dois faire semblant d'être amoureuse !" Pouffa Chiori.

"Ha, c'est trop dommage, Kyoko ! Faire semblant d'être amoureuse c'est vraiment la pire chose qu'y pourrait t'arriver !" Kanae éclata de rire avant de s'arrêter abruptement.

Kyoko et Chiori la regardèrent curieusement.

Son expression avait tourné au vinaigre. "Je viens juste de me souvenir de quelque chose."

"De quoi ?" Demandèrent de concert Kyoko et Chiori.

"Je dois aussi jouer dans un nouveau drama où je dois faire une jeune fille amoureuse..." Kanae eut un frisson de dégoût.

Chiori eut un fou rire. "Vous allez avoir tellement de mal toutes les deu..." Chiori s'arrêta net. "NON !"

Kyoko regarda Chiori tandis que Kanae semblait dans un autre monde.

"PURÉE ! LE PRÉSIDENT ME FAIT JOUER DANS UN DRAMA ET JE N'AI PAS BEAUCOUP DE RÉPLIQUES !" Cria Chiori.

Kanae sortit de ses pensées et se mit elle aussi à crier. "RIEN QUE ÇA ? OH MAIS LA BLAGUE ! TU PLEURNICHES PARCE QUE TU N'AS PAS BEAUCOUP DE RÉPLIQUES DANS LE DRAMA ! MOI JE DOIS ETRE AMOU..."

"MOI AUSSI !" S'exclama Kyoko.

"JE DOIS ÊTRE AMOUREUSE ET QUAND JE SUIS AVEC CE MEC JE DOIS ÊTRE TOUTE GENTILLE, mais bon je peux faire ma méchante avec cette fille, ce qui va être génial," Kanae eut un petit sourire cruel avant de se reprendre, "MAIS VOILA QUOI !"

*Être toute gentille avec un mec et faire sa méchante avec une fille... ça me dit quelque chose...* Se dit Kyoko.

Les filles ne le savaient pas, mais le Président de L.M.E. écoutait leur conversation depuis tout à l'heure puisqu'au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte et entrer Chiori s'était mise à crier. Il n'était pas content de ce qu'il avait entendu jusque-là.

"AVOIR BEAUCOUP DE RÉPLIQUES ME TIENT À CŒUR ! SI J'AI PLEIN DE LIGNES À L'ECRAN ALORS JE ME FERAI REMARQUER PAR LES RÉALISATEURS !" Hurla Chiori à s'en casser la voix.

"ON S'EN FOUT !" Répliqua Kanae en hurlant.

"AU MOINS T'AS PAS À JOUER UNE FILLE RAIDE DINGUE AMOUREUSE D'UN MEC ! JOUER QUELQU'UN COMME ÇA EST STUPIDE ET TE FAIT AVOIR L'AIR STUPIDE AUSSI ! L'AMOUR EST LA CHOSE LA PLUS HORRIBLE AU MONDE PARCE QUE ÇA REND TOUT ÊTRE VIVANT STUPIDE ET CON !" Kyoko s'énerva.

"D'ACCORD AVEC TOI !" Kanae et Chiori répondirent en chœur.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire de concert.

"Bon, mettons-nous au travail maintenant," dit Kanae.

Les filles se dirigèrent vers la porte mais s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'elles croisèrent le regard du Président habillé pour l'occasion en Vampire élégant avec une chauve-souris sur l'épaule.

*Est-ce qu'il a tout entendu ?* Se dirent les filles.

"Bonjour, Président !" Sourit Chiori.

"Amamiya-kun, Kotonami-kun, Mogami-kun," le Président sourit.

Les filles frissonnèrent.

"Je passais vous féliciter d'avoir toutes décroché un rôle dans le même drama mais maintenant que j'ai appris que l'amour est la plus chose la plus horrible au monde pour vous j'ai décidé de vous punir de la manière la plus ultime qui soit et que vous allez toutes détester !" Le Président claqua des doigts et son serviteur déboula dans le vestiaire. Il portait aussi un costume de vampire mais bien moins flashy que celui de son patron.

"Sébastien ?" Le reconnut Kyoko.

"Navré mesdemoiselles mais je dois faire ce que mon patron me dit de faire." Répondit Sébastien.

Il sortit une corde de sa cape et l'enroula avec dextérité autour des poignets des trois files qui ne pouvaient plus s'échapper désormais. Ensuite il leur banda les yeux avant qu'elles ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit et ni une ni deux ils partirent tous les cinq vers les appartements du Président.

"Où nous emmenez-nous, Président ?" S'exclama Chiori.

"Dans mon bureau."

"Pourquoi ?" S'époumona Kanae.

"Pour que vous puissiez subir votre Punition Ultime bien sûr."

"Et c'est quoi ?" S'enquit Kyoko.

Le Président pouffa de rire. "Regarder mes drama romantiques préférés !"

"QUOI !" Les filles réagirent l'une après l'autre, choquées au-delà des mots.

"Nous sommes arrivés !"

"NON !" Elles essayèrent bien de fuir mais Sébastien était très bon à ce qu'il faisait.

* * *

Ren Tsuruga prenait la pose sur une plage pour la couverture d'un magazine qui serait dédié au top 20 des acteurs les plus sexy et au top 20 des chanteurs les plus sexy.

Ren était en jeans et torse nu. Ses cheveux étaient humides et le photographe prit une dernière photo de lui au bord de l'eau.

"Très bon travail aujourd'hui, Tsuruga-san !" S'exclama-t-il une fois satisfait de ses clichés.

"Merci," sourit Ren.

"C'est bon tu as fini pour la journée, tu peux rentrer."

"D'accord, merci !" Ren passa une chemise et puis se dirigea vers son manager, Yukihito Yashiro, qui prenait un appel sur son portable.

"Ren, déjà fini ?" Demanda Yashiro en raccrochant et en retirant son gant.

"Oui, nous pouvons y aller."

"Très bien alors, allons-y." Yashiro lui tendit une serviette alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte vers la voiture de ce dernier.

"Merci." Ren se sécha les cheveux avant de prendre place derrière le volant et de laisser la serviette sur ses épaules. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai de prévu pour cette semaine ?"

"Eh bien rien d'autre pour aujourd'hui, enfin si une chose mais je t'en parlerai tout à l'heure, et quant à demain," Yashiro regarda son agenda, "tu as une réunion pour le nouveau drama 'Can It Be? Will It Be?' à 15H03 et ..."

"Je ne m'en rappelle pas."

"C'est parce que le réalisateur vient de m'appeler à ce sujet, c'est pour ça."

"Ah d'accord, mais tu as bien dit 15H03 ? Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre comme heure ?"

"Je me disais aussi, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a été aussi précis."

"Où c'est sensé se dérouler ?"

Yashiro regarde de nouveau son agenda. "À ... tiens c'est étrange..."

"Quoi ?"

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet endroit avant."

"Comment ça s'appelle ?"

"Pretty &amp; Pink Studios..."

Ren fixa Yashiro alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge. "Tu es sûr du nom ?"

"Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis un manager compétent !"

"Je n'en doute pas," répondit Ren du tac-au-tac.

Il y eut un silence alors que Ren s'engageait sur le périphérique.

"Je suis désolé Ren," lança Yashiro à l'improviste.

"Pour quoi ?"

"Si j'étais vraiment un manager compétent, je serais au volant et pas toi. Tu dois être fatigué après une journée pareille."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je peux comprendre que tu ais peur de conduire."

"Merci."

"Alors, cette chose qu'il me reste à faire pour aujourd'hui ?"

"C'est à L.M.E.."

"Et c'est quoi ?"

"Le réalisateur veut vous parler, à toi et à trois autres personnes, parce que vous allez être les vedettes du nouveau drama."

"Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que quatre acteurs de L.M.E. soient dans le même drama ?"

"Oui un peu mais le Président a tout arrangé et de plus l'un des acteurs n'est pas de chez nous."

"Comment ça l'un des acteurs n'est pas de chez nous ?" Ren marqua un temps. "Tu as bien dit que le Président a tout arrangé ?"

"L'acteur est de 'Soft Hat', et oui le Président est derrière tout ça. Il a parlé au réalisateur et étonnamment le Président n'a pas eu à le payer, non pas que le Président ait eu cette intention hein nous sommes d'accord, mais le réalisateur a adoré comme jamais le jeu d'acteur de ces trois-là, et le tien également."

"Ah d'accord... Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de 'Soft Hat' auparavant."

"Moi non plus, ce doit être une petite compagnie."

Ren changea de sujet. "Eh bien on dirait qu'on est pas près d'arriver à L.M.E. avec cette circulation."

*C'est là ma chance de parler de Kyoko à Ren !* Yashiro pensa. "Dis, Ren, tu as vu Kyoko-chan aujourd'hui ?"

"Oui pourquoi ?"

Yashiro essaya de ne rien laisser paraître de son amusement. *Oh ça va être génial !* "Parce que ..."


	5. Chapter 5 : La Punition Ultime 2Partie

_Auteur : EsteVamp4998_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La Punition Ultime Deuxième Partie

* * *

Ren et son manager Yashiro étaient encore dans les bouchons au bout d'une heure. Pendant tout ce temps Yashiro avait continué à embêter Ren en ressassant ses rencontres avec Kyoko au fil du temps.

"Ah et je me rappelle de l'année dernière pour la Saint Valentin quand vous et Kyoko étiez dans sa loge après une scène de Dark Moon et que Kyoko vous a offert de la gelée qu'elle avait faite elle-même !" Yashiro pouffa de rire avant de se ressaisir. "Attendez, c'était de la gelée n'est-ce pas ? Je ne me rappelle pas bien... oh après tout !" Les joues de Yashiro virèrent au rose : "Et la façon dont vous l'avez remercié était trooooop chou !" Il mit sa main sur sa joue. "Ça a même choqué Kyoko-chan !" Yashiro se remit à pouffer de rire.

Ren mit le frein à main.

Il avait craqué.

Ren tourna la tête pour bien regarder son manager, celui-là même qui se comportait comme une adolescente écervelée qui aurait vu une bonne affaire dans son magasin préféré. "Je ne sais pas comment tu as eu vent de cette histoire mais je te suggère d'arrêter de parler," dit-il avec un sourire radieux.

Yashiro n'avait pas à tourner la tête pour deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête. *Il est vraiment en colère, hein ? Flûte je suis allé trop loin en parlant de lui et Kyoko ! Est-ce qu'il continue de me regarder avec ce sourire diabolique ? Oh non ! Je pense que je vais me taire là tout de suite ...* Se dit nerveusement Yashiro. Il hocha ensuite la tête pour faire savoir à Ren qu'il avait compris le message mais sans croiser son regard tout de même : il n'était pas fou.

*Peut-être que je lui ai fait trop peur,* pensa Pensa et il pouffa. "Alors pourquoi allons-nous à L.M.E. déjà ?" Ren demanda à Yashiro.

Ce dernier fut un peu nerveux en lui répondant, gardant son regard rivé sur les voitures devant. "Le p-président veut p-parler à tous les a-acteurs de L.M.E. qui se-seront dans le drama." L'expression de Ren s'était adoucie et Yashiro respira un bon coup avant de finir. "Il veut vous féliciter parce que vous représenterez L.M.E.."

"Ah je vois. Ça a l'air d'enfin avancer devant." Remarqua Ren en enlevant le frein à main.

"Nous allons être à l'heure, c'est magnifique ..." Juste alors qu'il disait ces mots, Ren repartit pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus tard derrière une voiture de sport verte qui avait stoppé en plein milieu de la route, de la fumée s'échappant en volutes du capot.

Ren regarda dans ses rétros pour dépasser la voiture en panne mais les autres véhicules qui passaient de part et d'autre allaient trop vite et ne semblaient pas lui laisser place pour faire sa manœuvre. "Bon, on dirait bien qu'on va devoir attendre le camion de dépannage et les autorités." Soupira Ren.

Yashiro sortit son gant qu'il enfila avant de composer un numéro sur son portable. "Je vais prévenir le président que nous aurons du retard." *C'est bien la première fois que ça nous arrive. J'espère qu'il va me croire*

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le grand bureau du Président de L.M.E. ...

"NON JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE PRÉSIDENT NE NOUS FAITES PAS REGARDER D'HORRIBLES DRAMA D'AMOUR !" Hurla Kyoko.

Kyoko, Chiori et Kanae avaient toujours les yeux bandés.

"Hum, puisque tu persistes à traiter mes drama préférés d'horribles, tu peux tirer un trait sur ma clémence," remarqua le Président d'un ton rieur.

"POURQUOI TU AS DIT ÇA ? IDIOTE !" Cria Kanae à l'adresse de Kyoko.

"MAIS PARCE QU'ILS SONT HORRIBLES !" Répondit Kyoko.

Chiori soupira avant de se mettre à crier à son tour : "SERRE LES DENTS ON NE POURRA PAS Y ÉCHAPPER !"

"D'accord les garçons vous allez pouvoir les libérer mais quand vous le ferez tenez-les bien parce qu'elles vont essayer de s'enfuir," L'entendirent-elles dire. "Bon, Sébastien, ferme les portes et les fenêtres, c'est un ordre."

Les filles pouvaient entendre les clés être tournées dans les serrures et elles déglutirent à l'unisson.

"Maintenant détachez-les !" S'exclama le Président.

Chiori sentit des mains douces défaire la corde qui enserrait ses poignets.

Kanae sentit des mains trempées de sueur défaire la corde qui enserrait ses poignets.

Kyoko sentit des mains dures défaire la corde qui enserrait ses poignets.

Les filles essayèrent bien de s'enfuir aussitôt mais les inconnus les retenaient fermement. Quand les mains douces se saisirent d'elle, Chiori fut surprise. Quand ls mains trempées de sueur se saisirent d'elle, Kanae fut dégoûtée. Quand les mains dures se saisirent d'elle, Kyoko fut enragée.

"Faites attention les garçons, ne leur faites pas de mal en les tenant. Ce sont des actrices, tout comme vous." Déclara le Président.

*Des acteurs ?* Pensa Kyoko. *Le gars qui me tient me fait plus penser à un lutteur qu'à un acteur ! Et si... je paris que c'est un chevalier déguisé en acteur venu me sauver de la punition du Président ! Alors il va me laisser m'échapper et il prendra ma place !* Kyoko y croyait vraiment et éclata de rire.

*Oh non qu'a fait le Président ? Maintenant Kyoko est devenue folle !* S'insurgea Chiori dans sa tête.

*C'est quasiment du kidnapping !* Râla mentalement Kanae.

"Faites-les asseoir sur le canapé de la torture ! En plus il va avec leur tenue, je suis un génie !" Le Président gloussa de rire.

*C'est le canapé rose fuchsia, c'est ça ?* Devinèrent à juste titre les filles.

Les inconnus les tirèrent par les mains vers le canapé.

"Virent tes sales pattes de moi !" S'égosilla Chiori.

"Ça ne sert à rien Chiori, le Président veut qu'on tombe amoureuse de nos gardes, ça fait partie de sa punition. Mais ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! Je ne peux même pas voir leur visages et il n'y a pas moyen que je tombe amoureuse ! Ce serait juste une perte de temps et une idée stupide !" Répondit Kanae d'un ton condescendant de miss je-sais-tout.

"Ah !" Chiori fit un faux mouvement et s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol. Son nez lui faisait mal et elle geignit un peu.

"Ça t'apprendra à dire que l'amour est horrible. Vous avez été si longtemps dans la Section Love Me et pourtant vous n'avez toujours pas appris à aimer," se lamenta le Président.

Kanae entendit Chiori remercier quelqu'un et elle poussa un petit soupir : au moins les inconnus n'étaient pas sans-cœur.

Kyoko, toujours perdue dans son délire, n'avait même pas remarqué que Chiori s'était faite mal.

Finalement les inconnus les firent s'asseoir sur le canapé rose fuchsia du Président.

*C'est un bon canapé, au moins je serais assise confortablement et je vais pouvoir ignorer les foutus dramas à l'eau de rose,* se dit Chiori.

"Très bien, enlevez-leur leurs bandeaux ! Oh attendez ! Avant que vous ne le faites ..."

Le Président sembla distribuer quelque chose aux inconnus et de leur instruire d'accrocher les mains des filles derrière leur dos avec ... les ... menottes.

"QUOI ?" S'exclama Kyoko, que le mot avait fait sortir de sa rêverie.

"VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE NOUS OU QUOI ?" S'écria Kanae, ulcérée.

Chiori se contenta de soupirer : "Et voilà ce que j'obtiens à vouloir rejoindre la section Love Me."

Les inconnus menottèrent les filles avant de leur retirer leurs bandeaux. Quand elles ouvrirent leurs yeux il y avait un beau jeune homme qui se tenait devant chacune d'elles.

"Vous n'avez pas l'allure d'un chevalier," râla Kyoko.

"Merci encore pour tout à l'heure mais j'aime pas qu'on me colle alors dégage," soupira Chiori.

Kanae jeta un regard noir à celui qui lui faisait face. "Pourquoi vous pipiez pas mot depuis tout à l'heure, hein ?"

Les trois garçons étaient confus. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce que en les voyant les filles tomberaient aussitôt sous leur charme.

"Nous ne parlions pas parce que c'étaient l'ordre du Président, il voulait que vous voyiez d'abord nos visages." Répondit le garçon qui était devant Kanae.

"Ah, je vois," soupira-t-elle.

"Euh Président, je crois que votre plan n'a pas marché," déclara celui qui faisait face à Chiori. Il avait bien sûr reculé de plusieurs mètres.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi serais-je un chevalier ?" Se demanda celui qui se trouvait devant Kyoko.

Kyoko haussa les épaules. "Parce que j'aurais cru qu'un chevalier prendrait ma place et m'épargnerait cette punition, mais vous n'êtes point chevalier alors vous ne m'intéressez pas."

Le Président poussa un long soupir. "Merci les garçons, vous pouvez y aller."

Ils quittèrent le bureau, Sébastien leur ouvrant la porte et la refermant bien derrière eux.

Les filles regardèrent ce qui les attendait. Devant elles une télé à écran géant leur faisait face et sur la table basse en verre des piles de DVD menaçaient de vaciller à n'importe quel moment. Elles n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux en comptant combien de drama il y avait là.

"Bon, votre punition !" Le Président les rejoint près du canapé et claqua des doigts, Sébastien apparaissant instantanément à ses côtés. "Mets-leur mon drama préféré, un _Baiser Silencieux Magnifique_ !"

Sébastien s'exécuta, mettant dans le lecteur un DVD marqué "Baiser Silencieux Magnifique Saison 1 Épisodes 1 à 5".

"Pff, cinq épisodes par saison, c'est court." Plaisanta Kyoko.

"Président, combien y a t-il de saisons pour ce drama ?" Demanda d'un air nerveux Kanae.

Le Président pouffa de rire : "Oh mais vous les avez sous les yeux." Il souriait comme un enfant le jour de Noël en désignant les piles presque vacillantes sur la table basse.

Les filles étaient horrifiées.

"On doit regarder _tout ça_ ?" Demanda Kyoko.

"Vous vous foutez de nous, c'est ça ?" Demanda Kanae.

Chiori avait fini de tous les compter. "Il y cinquante DVDs !"

Kanae était choquée au-delà des mots. "Cinquante ? Ça veut dire 500 épisodes de 1 heure et demi chaque !"

"Je croyais que seuls les animes les plus populaires avaient autant de saisons !" Se lamenta Kyoko.

"Oh c'est aussi un anime, et un manga d'ailleurs," sourit le Président. "Et regardez ça commence !" Le président se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé et Sébastien le rejoignit. Entre eux deux les trois filles commencèrent à s'égosiller dès les premières minutes.

Le drama débuta par le générique où il y avait beaucoup de gros plans avec des gens qui s'embrassaient. Puis la première scène se déroulait à l'école et si certains semblaient avoir des conversations badines ici et là, la moitié des jeunes à l'écran étaient en train de se rouler des pelles ou de se dire des petits mots doux.

"NOOOOOOOOON !" Hurla Chiori.

"ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS NOUS MONTRER CES PAUVRES FILLES TOMBER AMOUREUSES ! AU BOUT DU COMPTE LES FILLES VONT PLEURER DE DÉSESPOIR PARCE QUE LE GARS QU'ELLES AIMAIENT LES A LÂCHÉS !" Cria Kyoko.

"VOUS RIGOLEZ ? CES ACTEURS NE SAVENT PAS FAIRE DE BAISERS A L'ECRAN !" S'insurgea Kanae.

"CETTE NANA N'A QUE SES CHARMES POUR AVOIR DÉCROCHÉ LE RÔLE ! C'EST UNE TERRIBLE ACTRICE !" Râla Chiori.

Ce que les filles ne savaient pas c'était que le Président et Sébastien avaient mis des bouchons d'oreilles pour ne pas les entendre, et puisqu'ils avaient vus tellement de fois le drama, ils n'avaient pas besoin du son pour en réciter chaque parole.

* * *

Ils en étaient au deuxième épisode. Les filles hurlaient toujours à s'en casser la voix. Et ni le Président ni Sébastien ne les écoutaient pourtant. Ils se contentaient de rire et de sourire de temps à autre. Enfin, surtout le Président, parce que Sébastien n'était pas très expressif.

Le téléphone du Président vibra dans sa poche. Il vit que c'était Yashiro qui l'appelait alors il lui envoya un SMS :

Je ne peux pas parler pour le moment. Je regarde mon drama PRÉFÉRÉ de tous les temps. J'en pleure à chaque fois de bonheur. Mais je peux écrire ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Ren et moi avons un imprévu alors nous arriverons en retard pour la réunion. Vraiment désolé. Ça n'arrivera plus, promis.

Quel genre d'imprévu ?

Un incident sur la route :(

Je vous envoie un hélicoptère pour vous récupérer.

Non non merci ce n'est pas la peine nous allons nous débrouiller.

D'accord. Mais faites au plus vite. A toute !


End file.
